official_marauders_erafandomcom-20200213-history
Bones Family
The Bones Family is a large wizarding clan. This page focuses on one family of the Bones Clan. Edgar Bones Edgar Bones was a very skilled wizard who was unfortunately killed by Death Eaters. He was a Ravenclaw, and met his wife, the Lebanese Miriam Hashmi, there. He was a Beater for his House Quidditch Team. After Hogwarts, Edgar and Miriam got married and he got a job at the Ministry. Edgar was a very cool dad but was a bit shocked when his eldest daughter, Ayah Adelaide Bones, got pregnant before her wedding. He loved his family a lot. Gallery Eb.jpg eb2.jpg eb3.jpg Miriam Hashmi-Bones Miriam Hashmi-Bones was a very beautiful witch. She had Lebanese parents who attended Saharsahra. Miriam attended Hogwarts and was sorted into Ravenclaw. She was a Beater for the Quidditch Team and began to date her co-Beater, Edgar Bones. After Hogwarts, the two got married and started their own family. She started her own makeup business; MHB Cosmetics. MHB started for 'Miriam Hashmi-Bones.' Miriam was surprised when her eldest daughter, Ayah, got pregnant before her marriage but fawned over her granddaughter. Gallery Mhb.jpg mhb2.jpg mhb3.jpg Ahmed Bones Ahmed Alistair Bones was the eldest of his family. Like his parents, he was a Ravenclaw. He wasn't on the Quidditch Team, even though he was good at it. After his Hogwarts education, he became a Healer at St. Mungo's. He was 24 when he, and his family, were killed. Gallery Dob.jpg abb2.jpg immm.jpg Ayah Bones Ayah Adelaide Bones was the daughter of Edgar and Miriam Bones. She is a year and a half younger than Ahmed, three years older than Iris, and seven years older than Ivan. She was also a Ravenclaw and was the Seeker for her House Quidditch Team. She began to date Cedric Jaspers, a Ravenclaw a year above her, and soon after Hogwarts, Ayah became pregnant with their child. Ayah's pregnancy shocked her parents. She eventually married Cedric, and soon gave birth to their child; a baby girl, when Ayah was only 22. Cedric and Ayah named their daughter Kylie Zoya Jaspers. She and Cedric had Ministry jobs. A year after Kylie's birth, Cedric, Ayah, and the Bones family were killed. Miraculously, Kylie survived. Gallery aaab.jpg aab2.jpg domm.jpg Iris Bones Iris Felicia Bones was the daughter of Edgar and Miriam Bones. She was the third child, second daughter, and first Gryffindor. In Hogwarts, she began to date Gideon Prewett, a wizard in her house and year. In her family, Iris is the only redhead. When she was nineteen, her older sister Ayah had a baby named Kylie. Iris was thrilled when she became an Aunt. A year after Kylie's birth, Iris, as well as her parents, siblings, and brother-in-law were all murdered by Travers, Rookwood, Lestrange, and Dolohov, four Death Eaters. Iris had hidden while her family was killed. After the Bones' deaths, Travers, Rookwood, and Lestrange apparated away, but Travers stayed behind. He found Iris and molested her, then killed her. Iris died a month before Gideon, her boyfriend, died. Gideon died at Travers's hands. Gallery Ib.jpg ib2.jpg ib3.jpg|Iris with her boyfriend, Gideon Prewett. Ivan Bones Ivan Drake Bones was the son of Edgar Bones and Miriam Hashmi. He had three older siblings; Ahmed, Ayah, and Iris. He was a Beater for his House Quidditch Team. In Hogwarts, he was Sorted into Hufflepuff. He was killed a few months before his seventh year at Hogwarts started. Gallery iiiiiiib.jpg idb.jpg ivb2.jpg|Young Ivan